wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
DeVario Lopez
DeVario Lopez, also known by his GoAnimate username devariol, is a casual GoAnimate user growing in popularity. His works include the GoAnimate "Mean Big Sister", "The Collins Family" 2014 series of "Cam Thomas". On YouTube, he has garnered over 750 followers/subscribers as of January 2015. Is Thomas Saunders' Uncle from USA before he's big in 30 years ol than 86! Filmography GoAnimate Shows # Mean Big Sister (2014-2015) # The Jessica Andrews Show (2016) # Jessica Andrews (2017-now) # The Collins Family (2013-now) # Super Kawaii Team (2015) # The Fredericks Family (2015) # Cam Thomas (2014-2016) # Sketches (2016-2018) # Thomas' Paints (2016-now) # The Bramble Family Show (2016-now) # The Super Kawaii Wildlife Team Show (TBA) GoAnimate Movies # Jessica's Escape: A Mean Big Sister Movie (2014) # The Pie Man's Christmas Carol: A Collins Family Special (2014) # Richie & Barbara: A Collins Family Flashback Special (2015) # The Collins Family Go To Comic-Con: The Movie (2015) # A Night At Slaughterhouse Mansion: A Collins Family Creepypasta Story (2015) # Thomas for 2016 (2015) # The Little Kingdom: A True Story (2016) # The Bramble Family Movie (2018) # The Collins Family: A Day at the Zoo (2019) # The Collins Family: A Day on the Farm (2020) # The Super Kawaii Wildlife Movie (2021) # The Collins Family: A Day at the Circus (2022) # The Collins Family: A Day at the Museum (2023) # The Collins Family: A Train Ride (2024) Look at Britain Episodes (1960-1970) # Volume 1: Transport # Volume 2: Military # Volume 3: Science # Volume 4: Sport # Volume 5: Going Places Gallery Tapes.jpg|His profile pic 2014-08-10_195137.png|Jessica Andrews, his "Mean Big Sister" main character The Collins Family title card.png|The title card for the fifth and final season of "The Collins Family" Extra Info In Mean Big Sister, an British, French and American show for a Canadian series, Jessica Andrews, a 9-12 year old girl has a little sister named Ashley who she is mean to a lot by making her cry and taking her toys away. Which her parents get her in trouble various times. At times when Jessica gets in trouble, she does not seem to cry about it, unlike in those grounding videos. in Jessica's 11th birthday, it was shown that Ashley and Jessica will have a little baby brother called Nathenial. in episode 54, Nathenial was born from Ashley gets in trouble when he calls the baby stupid instead of Jessica and but Dallas was angry and he went back in the car all way home, Jessica is not trouble in 2015, later Jessica will be is 12th birthday in October 7th 2016 and then the 13th Birthday in 2017 In The Collins Family, A father, mother, son, younger daughter, and baby sister. "Stephen, Jennifer, Joey, Ivy, and Rosalina" have a pack of so many episodes, Joey and Ivy have an uncle and aunt "Howard and Allison Collins" Their universe' protector is a strong guy named "Python" who stops bad guys The Collins have an enemy called "The Pie Man" who is always rude to customers who walk into his crappy dessert shop" They had to get his business shut down, but the Pie Man decides to get even with them once again, (As seen in Episode 20: The Pie Man Seeks Revenge parts 1, 2, and 3") But again, he fails causing him to get arrested Jessica tries to be nice to Ashley the rest of the episodes in her series, The Pie Man appears in one of her episodes as well making big scenes like making Ashley cry, causing Jessica to get angry at him In the Halloween Special of "Mean Big Sister", Jessica (Dressed as a devil), Her BFF Julie (Dressed as an angel), Her 2 other friends Robbie and Nick (Dressed as Mario and Luigi), and Ashley (Dressed as a bunny), go out trick or treating, they find a huge creepy house and it is revealed who takes residence there In the Halloween Special of "The Collins Family" Joey's 2 neighborhood friends "Patrick and Veronica Rodriguez" throw a Halloween Party, until some guy falls in love with Joey's girlfriend Kayla, and starts harrassing her and making a big scene. Unaki's boyfriend Yioto decides to fight him in order for him to leave Kayla alone In July, DeVario made a Collins Family Movie, about DeVario's best friend, Joshua, got tickets for himself to Comic Con and others like, Chloe, DeVario, SIA, Sammy, Patrick, Veronica, Charles,, Joey, Kayla, and Ivy. DeVario also bumps into an old friend named Ken the Nerd. The gang is having a blast at the convertion center, until they come across Tombo and a pink haired video game villian from Gravity Falls Giffany, and aside note, they get revenge with Giffany's dangerous techonogoly, leading up getting in the wrong hands Category:Users Category:Popular Users Category:Casual GoAnimate Users Category:WikiAnimate Wiki